From First To Last
by ShikaTheSinger
Summary: Michael Jones has just been hired on as an Achievement Hunter content producer for RoosterTeeth Productions. We open in on his first day, where Gus Sorola is leading him to the office he now shares with three other employees. Now, let us begin the journey…
1. Michael's New Job

_This is just the intro to what I hope is a long and successfully written Mavin fanfiction. As indicated by the title, we begin with Michael's first day at RT, and what I've put in as the day Micoo and Gavvers meet for the first time. Hopefully you guys enjoy this! :)_

* * *

><p>Michael was walking along the halls of his new office building, still marveling at the fact that he was going to <em>play video games for a living.<em> "Gus? What are the guys like around here? My coworkers gonna be decent?" he asked. _"Come on, man. Don't be nervous. You OWN this shit."_

"You'll see in a sec, Michael. This is the Achievement Hunter office. Go on in and talk to Geoff. He should be waiting on you. If you do have questions he can't answer, he'll send you back to my office. Good luck, man." Gus turned, leaving him at the door. Michael took a deep breath, and walked into his new workstation to hear the guys talking about him.

"Oi, Geoff, when's our ragetastic Jersey boy gonna get here?" Gavin asked. "I thought you said he'd be here today, and it's nearly 3PM."

"He'll get here whenever Gus is done with the usual tour shit, Gav, you know that. Whenever he shows up is fine by me. We're here 'til 4 dealing with editing anyway, so there's really no need to be that excited." Geoff replied. Turning around, he saw that the man in question had arrived. "Gavin, look over to the door, dude. Answer your own question."

Michael took in the layout of the room quickly: one desk for each of them, complete with computer, microphone, console, and controller. The only desk without a person by it was the one in the corner, so he started to walk toward it, assuming the mostly-empty space was his, when the lanky Brit who'd spoken earlier got up and gave him a hug.

"Hi, Michael! I'm Gavin! It's great to have you at AH with us!" Gavin was, as Geoff had said, overly excited about Michael's arrival. Michael extricated himself as quickly as he could. "Uh… Hi, Gavin. Cool meeting you too. This my space, Geoff?" He indicated the corner desk he'd eyed earlier.

"Yep, that's yours. The quiet one in the other corner is Jack, the other Achievement Hunter of the group." Jack waved for a second before turning back to his editing. Gavin decided to chime in again, obviously more interested in Michael than editing whatever video was on his computer. "So, what's your skill set, Michael? I mean, other than getting so minged off at video games that it's hilarious."

_"Uh… minged? What the fuck?" _Michael stared at him. "You have your own fucking language, don't you? Thought we were all supposed to speak English here, asshole. I edit my own shit and I can actually play some games well. I just fuck up on-camera during games first, then actually get good at them."

Gavin didn't even flinch, just smiled and said, "Oh, great! You'll be a great help on our Achievement Guides, then! You've gone through some games in your videos that we don't even have here."

"Yeah… Okay, Geoff. What's first?" Michael brushed past Gavin to his new desk, not even bothering to respond to the Brit.

"Honestly, we really don't have anything for you today, man. Just get your setup moved the way you want it. If you haven't introduced yourself to the rest of the office, now's probably your best chance to do it before they all go home."

Michael quickly adapted to life at the Rooster Teeth office, and found himself friends with many of his new coworkers. Surprisingly, his best friend was easily Gavin Free. The two of them would sit at Michael's apartment for hours, playing video games and just talking about nothing. Things were going pretty smooth for the Achievement Hunters. That is, until someone else joined the fray.

* * *

><p><span><em>AN: So there. First chapter: done. Thank you SO much for giving this fic a shot! This is actually the first one I've had the courage to post, despite writing a whole host of other ones on a multitude of subjects. Now, a few notes for you guys:_

_1. The rating of this fic is due to what I have planned in later chapters. As one of my favorite fanfiction authors once wrote: "A little doing of the do never hurt nobody". Feel free to view this person's own Mavin fanfic here: s/9613611/1/It-s-Dangerous-to-Go-Alone-A-Mavin-Fanfiction_

_2. If the spacing right now seems rushed/weird, I'm sorry. My original idea was to have more content in between the addition of each new Achievement Hunter, but i realized that it isn't that feasible. They just work better when they're all together. :)_

_3. If you don't like the direction this fic is heading after three or four chapters, PLEASE stick with me! I've planned out this story to the very end and I've got a couple of changes in plot that make my own head spin. I can only imagine what it will do to you readers. Hopefully, it'll keep you interested enough to read on. xD_


	2. ANNOUNCEMENT: Change In Plan

I'm so sorry, guys. First and foremost, for leaving you hanging for so long. After working through another couple of tough semesters at university as well as losing my job, I didn't really have the heart to write. I also realized something today: these guys deserve to be together from the outset. I had to look no further than the Galacticraft 3-Parter for that. As cool as the beginnings of Achievement Hunter were, the synergy in the video when all the main six are there is just astoundingly amazing. Personally, I came into the RT fandom far after Ryan was inducted. In fact, the first video I remember watching was the Minecraft Let's Play: Maze In Buckingham Palace which, if you'll recall, starred not only the main cast but also Lindsay and Screen-Cheater.

In short, while I'll be leaving the first chapter intact, I will be skipping ahead to the day Ryan begins in AH videos: CTT. Also, though Mavin is the focus of this fic, I definitely think some other pairs might be in the works. Thanks to a lovely suggestion from my 3DS game Tomodachi Life, actually. We'll see what goes on. I still have the same plot structure and end goal in mind, don't worry. I just changed where I begin watching their lives.

See you all soon, readers. Until then, have a bev and stay top.

P.S. Yes, I know Caleb has a name. I love the minor cast members and the BTS peeps too. Just, you know, he IS a screen-looking son of a bitch.


End file.
